


Ride Me Baby

by orphan_account



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, Motorcycle Sex, Orgasm Denial, Pain Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 03:49:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10677075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In which Makoto isn't as prudish as people think she is and personas are used for inappropriate measures.****SLIGHT SPOILER WARNING FOR AN IMPORTANT EVENT LATER IN THE GAME. NOT SUPER SPOILERY BUT IF YOU WANT TO AVOID IT, I'M JUST WARNING YOU****





	Ride Me Baby

The best thing about dating Makoto, Akira thought, was that no one outside of their friend group knew what she was truly like. And even then there were some secrets they shared that not even the smartest one in the Phantom Thieves would guess. Even he was still learning new things about her. Like how she got overly excited every time they watched an action movie together, that she liked her coffee with only a tad bit of sugar, that only the slightest bump during a blackout thunderstorm would have her dialing his number and begging for him to come over, and that apparently she liked to use her persona for very inappropriate measures. 

“Man, I still can’t believe that you have a girlfriend and I don’t.” Ryuji submerged himself up to his eyeballs in the bathwater that he and Mishima currently occupied. 

“I still can’t believe it’s the student council president,” said Mishima. 

Ryuji snorted. “Boy, was that a real surprise. If I had to go for any girl in our group, I’d pick Ann. I mean she’s got that whip and everything!” A weird grin slid across his face. “She could totally use that on me anyday.” 

“I knew you had a thing for her.” Akira said. 

“Well, I mean, yeah. Who wouldn’t?” Ryuji snaked his arm over Akira’s shoulder. “So you gonna spill everything or what?” 

Mishima eagerly nodded in agreement. 

Akira eyed them pointedly. “Spill what exactly?”

Ryuji scowled. “Don’t play dumb with me. I’ve seen the way you two look at each other when you think no one’s looking. Even Boss can tell! No one bought that lie when she insisted she needed to stay late because she and Futaba were working on a project or some shit. And I can see it in your eye. So stop holding out on us, man.”

Akira pushed him away. “Why do you wanna know so bad? I didn’t think you were that much of pervert.” 

“Oi! I ain’t a pervert. It’s just natural curiosity. It’s Makoto. I mean she’s a total badass and all but when it comes to relationships she seems like she would be the prudish sort.”

“I can assure you that is not the case.” 

Ryuji popped almost all the way out of the water. “For real?! Oh man, you gotta tell us now!”

 

Mishima, who had now gone totally red faced, said, “I thought she would be super uptight about that sort of stuff. I mean I’ve only ever seen her study in the library.” 

“Maybe she found something different to study,” Akira said with a sly grin on his face. He secretly took enjoyment over the way the two boys’ eyes practically bulged out of their heads. 

Ryuji really did come all the way out of the water this time. “Seriously? Was that the sort of implication that I think it is?” 

“Maybe it is, maybe it isn’t.” 

Mishima frowned. “Hey, no fair. You can’t blurt something out like that and then not share the details. Come on, let me live vicariously through you for a while.” 

Akira reclined against the tiles and made a theatrical show of contemplating his next words. “I’ll only say this: Johanna definitely has multiple uses.” 

~~

Joker sat on the back of Johanna with Queen straddling his lap. This wasn’t the first time they’d done this, but it definitely was the first time in the Metaverse. He thought it had been strange when Makoto had suggested going on a solo trip to Mementos to train and then only staying at the entrance. 

She had summoned her persona and said, “No shadows will bother us here.” 

Joker rubbed the back of his neck. “Isn’t that sort of the point? I thought you wanted to improve your skills?” 

Makoto looked away and ran the toe of her boot across the floor. “I do. But it wasn’t my fighting prowess that I was hoping to improve today.” 

It took him longer than it should have to figure out what she meant. “Oh.” He said stupidly. 

She suddenly looked embarrassed. “Was I too presumptuous? We can go do some actual training if you prefer.” 

He pulled her to him and slid his hand along her back, kissing the top of her head. “Not in the least. But I am curious as to why you picked here of all places. If I recall, I have a perfectly good bed back at Leblanc. Or there’s always your room if that’s not enough space--”

She cut him off. “I wanted to try something a little different today. I was researching this topic and apparently men like it when their partners mix things up. I didn’t want you to get bored of me.”   
Joker wrapped his arms around her. “I can promise you right now that won’t ever happen.” That answer must have pleased her because he heard a muffled sound of joy. He looked around the barren emptiness of the Mementos entrance and cocked an eyebrow. “What exactly did you have in mind, though?” 

Instead of answering, she pulled him over to Johanna and gestured for him to sit down. The motorcycle was surprisingly roomy and more comfortable to sit on than he would have thought. There was a slight rumbling sensation coming from the motor that provided just enough stimulation to get him more excited than he already was. It felt nice. Far nicer than a bed. Joker leaned back against the seat as Makoto slung a booted leg over and settled into his lap. From this angle he could see every curve of her waist and just how well her burglar outfit conformed to her. 

His mouth suddenly felt very dry. “How did you even come up with this idea?” 

A facetious look of innocence. “You mean you’ve never thought about it?”

He looked away. “Maybe. Once or twice. I’m surprised you figured it out.” 

“Oh, come on. I’m the brain of this team. It’s my job to observe what’s going on and plan accordingly. Besides, I saw how you were staring when I awakened. Even Ryuji could have figured it out.”

“You sent five men flying across the room and busted through a steel door. I think that warrants a stare or two.”

She smoothed her hair back. “Hmm. Well maybe I’ve finally succumbed to the negative influence of being a criminal.” Makoto scooted forward and the resulting friction had him rolling his head back. A tight grip fastened around his collar causing his airway to constrict a tad. “Are we going to sit around and talk all day or am I finally going to get to put my riding skills to the test?” 

Joker’s pulse quickened and he felt all the blood in his body rush to his groin. Holy shit. A devious grin cracked his face wide and he put two fingers to his temple. “Yes, ma’am.” 

“Good. Now I’m going to need your help getting out of this.” 

With his teeth, Joker removed both gloves from his hands and let them fall to the floor. “Let’s start with those boots then.” It only took a wave of his hand for Makoto to understand what he wanted her to do. She stood up and placed her foot in front of him, the spikes on her knee dangerously close. 

He slid his hand up her calf and searched for a zipper. There wasn’t one and proved to be far more difficult than he had anticipated. The boots seemed to be almost fused with the mesh of her suit until he saw two screw heads on each side.   
“Is that going to be a problem?” Makoto’s expression was downright challenging. 

A derisive snort. “Who do you think you’re talking to?” A lockpick slid forth out of his sleeve and into the palm of his hand. He twirled it in his fingers and set to work. “This wouldn’t be near as fun if it were easy.” 

He heard a small laugh from above him. “As expected of our devilish trickster. You really do have the heart of a trouble maker.” 

“Isn’t that why you fell in love with me?” 

“One reason among many. I’ll let you figure the rest out on your own.” The boot slid off with a clang and he turned his attention to the next one. It took him significantly less time than the first, a feat which was not lost on his lover. “You always were good with your fingers.” 

“They can do a lot more than pick locks, you know.”

A sharp tug at his scalp signaled him to get on with it. He turned his attention next to the chest plate. It was trickier to maneuver than the boots as they hosted a lot more spikes and was tightly laced up the back like a corset. Instead of spending time searching for how to unlace the damn thing, he succumbed to his impatience and used his knife to slice them in two. The spikes almost nicked him as it fell. 

“You better not be hiding a metal bra under there.” 

She shook her head. “I don’t think this outfit was intended to be taken off through normal measures.” 

“Well, rules are meant to be broken now aren’t they?” 

Finally all the armor had been dealt with and he was rewarded with the simpleness of the body suit. It even came with a zipper. Instead of peeling it off right away, he teased her with his fingers and let them roam up and down her body. The suit left no room to the imagination and proved to be a tantalizing view. He slid a finger down her naval and cupped her in his hand. A soft hitch in her voice urged him to continue. With his other hand he slid the zipper halfway down her back. The suit fell forward a tad and exposed the top of her shoulders. Joker kissed the soft skin along her neck and collarbone, still rubbing between her legs. 

The little whimpering sounds she was making were driving him up the wall and he wanted desperately to soothe the ache in his cock now violently straining against his pants. But past experience had proven to him it was way more fun riling her up first. Their first time had been awkward to say the least with neither knowing what the hell they were supposed to be doing. Makoto had been too embarrassed to drop her honor student persona and it wasn’t until the next time--a desperate relief after the return home from his “suicide”--that he had learned just how commanding she could be. 

Queen truly was the perfect codename for her. 

Makoto shimmied the rest of the way out of the bodysuit until it was resting around her waist. She popped the clasps of her bra off and discarded it. 

Joker hummed in approval. “So no metal then.” 

Makoto gripped his chin and dragged him into a kiss. “Nope,” she whispered into his mouth. He kissed her like a starving man in the desert, making sure to explore every nook and crevice of her mouth. A hiss escaped her as his cold fingers walked their way up the back of her spine and down to her breasts where he massaged the soft skin underneath with the pads of his thumbs. 

“Joker.” She said it, not as a question, but as something simply to be shared between the two of them. 

He kissed her again. “Lean back.” 

She did and he yanked the suit the rest of the way off and slid out of his own coat. Thankfully his outfit was nowhere near as elaborate as hers and the rest of his clothing came off with ease. The cold air hit him at full blast and made him shiver. Even though he had seen her naked enough to paint her from memory, it still sent a thrill shooting through him that he had found a person to connect with on such a level. On paper, he and Makoto seemed like a poor fit together. The delinquent criminal and the uptight honor student. But reality painted a far different picture and the feeling of joy running through him wasn’t simply because he was an adolescent getting regular sex but because he had also found his soulmate. 

“You’re looking at me like that again.” Makoto wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him to her. “Share with me? I can never tell what you’re thinking.” 

He kissed the tip of her nose. “You’re beautiful. I’m glad you stalked me.” 

She winced. “Let’s not go there. You know I--Ah!” Her cry of pain alarmed both of them. “Sorry. Something’s digging into my back. Would you mind--?” 

Without another word, Joker leaned back against the leather seat and pulled her on top of him. Well, this was a better view anyway. She took him in her hand and began jerking him off until tiny beads of precum starting leaking out of the head of his cock. Joker closed his eyes and let the pleasure of her hand and the rumbling of the bike work him into a frenzy. It didn’t take long at all until he was begging her to let him inside her. 

She clenched the tip of his cock with her fist and dug her thumb into the slit. His teeth clenched in pain but he didn’t tell her to stop. Apparently, he really was a masochist. 

“From where I’m sitting, you don’t seem to be in the position to make the orders right now.”

“Heh. Guess not.” Another stab of pain as she took his balls in hand and squeezed. This stimulation alone was enough to send him over the edge but with his cock trapped, his release had been effectively closed off. 

The entirety of his lower half felt like coiled tendrils of rope knotted firmly together. He was practically drunk off of the feeling and it only made it better knowing he had absolutely no power right now. 

She kept stroking him and teasing him with soft caresses one minute and digging her sharp nails in the next. The raggedness of his breathing echoed throughout the subway. The coils only tightened further. 

“Makoto,” he spat her name out with gritted teeth. 

Her expression softened as she tilted her head. Then finally--finally--she guided his cock to her entrance and seated herself completely. 

“Ah!” A choked gasp of relief crawled its way out of his throat as the heat closed over him like a glove. A similar sound from Makoto, then she pitched forward and placed both hands on either side of his head. Their foreheads touched as the tips of her hair tickled his face. 

“You feel good.” Was all he managed to say. 

She ran her hand through his thick curls and gazed at him silently as she began moving her hips. The motor of the bike rippled through them and turned the friction up about ten notches. More moans were slipping from her than usual. He kissed her and felt the vibrations on her lips. 

Her hips were moving faster now, snapping back and forth in a singular rhythm. The sight of her abandoning herself to the pleasure as she rode him was erotic as hell. He grabbed her hips to steady her and bounced her on him, her breasts following suit. 

Joker dug his nails into her thighs to try and reign in the feeling of release hurtling towards him. Makoto brought her hand down and began palming herself with frantic motions. 

“Let me do it,” he said. She nodded and her fingers were replaced with the pad of his thumb. It only took a few minutes until she was clenching her bottom lip and whining softly. 

He grinned knowing it was he who was making her feel this way. “Told you I was good with my fingers.” 

A wicked gleam of red eyes cautioned him to stop talking. A strangled cry burst from her lips as a sticky substance coated his fingers. 

“Sorry,” she whispered into her hand. 

He shook his head. “Don’t be.” The circular motion of his thumb didn’t let up, even when his digit started drawing into a cramp. Minutes later, she came a second time and he followed right behind her. 

His head banged against the back of the bike, but he barely registered it. The feeling of pent up release finally flowing through Joker’s body had left him boneless. Sweat was sliding down his forehead and stinging his eyes. Makoto leaned down and nuzzled into his neck. He snaked his arms around her and breathed in the familiar smell. 

“Do you think we’ll automatically be dressed in our real clothes when we exit the Metaverse?” 

It was such a logical question; one he hadn’t even thought of. Joker burst out laughing. “God, I hope so.” 

~~

Thankfully, they were. It was nearing the evening time and he walked Makoto to the station. It was amazing at how indifferent she could appear afterwards with only a knowing smile shared between the two of them to give any evidence to their prior activities. When he got back to the familiar back streets, Akira had never been more thankful to live so close to a bath house. He didn’t feel as dirty as he had in Mementos, but his body was drained of all energy and a hot soak had never sounded so good. A small black form darted into view as he entered. Morgana hopped up on the shelves and eyed him as he began shoving his clothes into a small locker. 

“Where were you today? I was looking everywhere.” 

Akira shrugged. “Makoto needed help with something. Sorry to have worried you.” 

Morgana sighed. “Well, I guess it can’t be helped then. But you should tell me next time. What am I supposed to do if you’re not around to feed me?”

Akira said, “Is that all? And here I was thinking you missed me.” 

“W-what? Don’t be ridiculous. Who would miss that ugly mug of yours?” He looked away, his tail twitching back and forth. “By the way, what did she need?” 

Akira smiled and patted him on the head as he walked to the tubs. “That’s a secret.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this was written for two reasons: 
> 
> 1\. There is TWO FUCKING FICS OF THESE TWO ON HERE OK I AM DESPERATE. FANDOM I LOVE GAY SHIT AS MUCH AS THE NEXT PERSON, BUT FOR THE LOVE OF GOD INDULGE ME A BIT PLEASE. Also these two are OT fucking P and I am a tad obsessed with them. 
> 
> 2\. I wanted to write motorcycle sex because I am a nasty pervert.
> 
> Also, this was 100% inspired by Geralt and Yennefer and that damn unicorn. If you don't know, look it up. Good stuff 10/10 would recommend. Also if you haven't played Witcher 3, you should go play it and fill the void in your heart that Persona 5 left. 
> 
> I would really appreciate a comment telling me what you thought because I haven't written fanfiction in about two years because I was focusing on original stuff but these two had to bring my ass out of the retirement home. If ya likey, I might write more. Lord knows I have a bunch of ideas rolling around in my head.


End file.
